The Legend Of Kalos: Chapter 3
Zinnia had figured that Prism Place was a soft target. Despite the birth of Princess Diantha, she had managed to rewire the security systems in order to make a perfect break-in. She was surprised that Team Magma didn't even notice her presence as she made her way inside the room Diantha was held in. Being careful not to disturb Candela, who was beside Diantha's crib, Zinnia took the newborn and prepared to make a getaway. That was, until Candela clipped her from behind. Shocked, Zinnia tried to run, but there was no escape. Team Magma had taken notice of her, and surrounded her on all sides, preventing any means of escape. Even worse, they all carried service revolvers, and aimed them perfectly at Zinnia. Their commander, Tabitha Homura, had shown up, carrying his assault rifle. Two of his team members allowed him entrance, and he target-locked Zinnia, prepared to kill for Diantha's sake. Ironically, the newborn slept on, unaware of anything that was going on. "What is the meaning of this?" ''Zinnia said, confused. Team Magma refused to lower their weapons, and merely stared at her. ''"Zinnia, you know that I don't take lightly to intruders," ''Commander Tabitha replied formally. ''"You're no exception. Especially since you have Princess Diantha." "Oh, is this her?" "Don't be idiotic. That's Diantha. Surrender her now unless you want to be killed." "I don't think so..." "I'm not going to let you hurt Princess Diantha the way you did her mother. Need I remind you that you tried to assassinate Lusamine? In case you aren't familiar with Kalosian law, that is punishable by death!" "Is it really? I didn't know that." "Zinnia, I'm serious. I really don't want to hurt you, so release Princess Diantha." "I'm truly sorry, but it's not happening," ''Zinnia laughed, brandishing a pistol. She quickly fired two shots, the first striking a younger female member of Team Magma, which tore through her left shoulder. Tabitha was shot as well, but was not injured, as it did not penetrate his bulletproof vest. He rushed to the aid of his injured colleague, taking her to receive treatment. However, he was deeply disappointed in himself. He could've easily killed Zinnia if necessary, but now, Diantha's life, as well as his colleague's, were in danger. He braced himself for his evaluation from both Lusamine & Maxie, knowing that he may as well be tried and killed. However, Lusamine had come out of hiding, and noticing the two, she immediately pressed for details. ''"I'm truly sorry, Lady Lusamine, but your daughter...she was kidnapped..and it was all my fault." "Don't be so hard on yourself, Commander Tabitha," ''Lusamine said softly, extracting the bullet from his colleague's badly damaged shoulder. ''"You did what you could. I know you're disappointed, but knowing you, you'll be the one to return her. I believe that." "Y-you mean you're not disappointed in me?" "Of course not. I couldn't have wanted more out of you. I...I'm honored that you tried to save my daughter. I'm sure Maxie won't be disappointed, knowing that you did everything in your power to save her." "I see. What about her?" ''he said, addressing his wounded female colleague, who merely waved back. Lusamine wrapped tape and soft cloth around her injury site, sealing the wound shut with more duct tape. ''"You'll be okay," ''Lusamine said gently to her. ''"I'm so sorry Zinnia did this to you. Maybe if you got some rest, it will help with your recovery. However, until you fully recover, you should not return to your position in Team Magma." "I-I understand, Miss Lusamine," ''she said, formally. Lusamine comforted her, trying to take her mind off of her injury. She returned to her room, as she was exhausted, taking the young Team Magma member with her. After changing into a loose fitting nightdress, she turned around to ask Commander Tabitha about his plan. ''"So, what do you plan on doing now?" ''Lusamine asked, softly. ''"I'm staying here." "Oh, I see. Are you sure you want to stay there? You look exhausted." "Lusamine...." ''he replied formally, taking up a defensive position guarding both her and his female colleague. "You see, I'm the one that has to ''protect you. Since Diantha has been kidnapped, your life is also at risk. Just take it easy, and let me handle it, okay?"